Silence Of The Rain
by Halsodyne
Summary: It wasn’t a sunny morning when they woke up in each others arms, it was 7 o’clock in the evening, and it was raining.


"When did it first happen Major Carter?" Looking down, Sam blinked away the tears that threatened to fall. "Major Carter, please answer the question."  
"After Daniel died, ascended."  
"Was this a recurring incident?"  
"Yes, Sir."  
"Where and when did it happen Major?"  
"Sir?"  
"I need the time and place, Major." Nothing could stop the tears if the started to fall. Holding back the tears Major Samantha Carter answered the questions.

"Did you take advantage of Major Carter, Colonel?"  
"No, Sir."  
"Did you force her into anything?"  
"No, Sir."  
"Colonel O'Neill you do realize the consequences for both your and Major Carter's actions, do you not?"  
"I do, Sir." General Smith looked up at Jack O'Neill. One of the air force's best officers, along with Major Carter  
"Very well Colonel. Please name the dates in which you broke the fraternizing regulations with Major Carter."

_It wasn't a sunny morning when they woke up in each others arms, it was 7 o'clock in the evening, and it was raining. They looked at each other, her half laying on him. She didn't smile, he didn't crack a joke. They looked at each other and made the agreement. "He's gone." She whispered. He pulled her back down and held her. An hour went by in silence; she got up, got dressed and headed for the door. "Good-bye Jack." He heard her bike start, and listened until it was gone.  
__Life at the SGC went on as normal, as normal as it could be without Daniel, he would tell his jokes, she would laugh, he would get injured, she would be strong. No-one noticed any difference between them._

"Right after Janet died--" For once in her life, Sam Carter didn't know what to say.  
"Please continue Major."  
"Janet died, the Colonel was injured to. I missed her, I feared for him. He left the base, an hour later I left to. I went to his house. He comforted me, and I comforted him in return."  
"Go on Major." Something changed within her. Her eyes blazed. "We partook in sexual activities, Sir. Is that what you have been waiting to hear? That we went back to his house and had sex?"  
"Major, do I have to remind you to keep your place." Although his voice was clam, his eyes told another story.  
"No, Sir. Sorry, Sir."  
"Now, please continue Major."

"Doctor Frasier was killed, I was badly injured. Once I was cleared I headed home."  
"What happened after that Colonel?"  
"I was at home for an hour when Major Carter knocked on my door, I let her in and--" Jack stumbled for the words, they knew what happened, he wouldn't have to say it, right?  
"I'm sorry Jack, we need it on tape." Jack could hear it in his voice. He didn't want to do this either.  
"I let her in and…we…" General Smith couldn't stand it.  
"Partook in sexual acts, Colonel." Jack looked up, thank-fully towards the General.  
"Yes, Sir."

_She turned up once again on his door step in the rain. Pulling her in, he greedily took her mouth with his own. Slamming the front door shut he pulled her to his bedroom. When they woke up, it was still raining. He was tracing the scars on her back, and she traced the ones on his chest. Her hand rested on his latest wound. "She's gone." She whispered tears leaking from her eyes. He didn't know why he said it, he just needed to, kissing her on her forehead and whispered back. "Love you."_

"Thank you Major, this interview is over. Both you and Colonel O'Neill will be required to meet the President and the Joint Chiefs in four days time in the briefing room at the SGC." Sam nodded and walked out headed for her lab. She needed to keep occupied. When she walked in she saw Jack sitting in her chair playing with a small object.  
"I'd put that down Sir, it's a small transporter. Its location is set in and we have no idea where it is." Looking up Jack smiled.  
"Maybe it could send us away." Before she could reply he got up and walked over to her. "I'm heading to the cabin for a few days Carter; see you when I get back." He lied, he wasn't going to the cabin he was going home, and in two hours Sam would join him.

_From then on it became a regular meeting. She would turn up on his doorstep, he would lead her to his room, and they would lie together for hours, in silence, sometimes talking. This went on for a year, until it happened. NID agents were ordered to follow all members of SG-1. The agent in question was Malcolm Barrett, he was Sam Carter head to her CO's, he saw them locked in a passionate embrace before the door closed, he saw and so he reported. The next day both Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill were ordered to General Hammond's office, where he told them of the changes. They had one day before the investigation was due to begin. Ordered to leave the base, both Sam and Jack headed to their respected houses. He called her. "I'll tell them it was my idea." She wouldn't let him, he knew but he needed to say it. "No Jack." The were on the phone for 45 minutes in silence. "I love you...you know that right?" But before he could answer she hung up. _

She didn't care anymore, they knew. They all knew. All that mattered to her was the one person who loved her no matter what she did. She didn't knock, he was waiting for her. His lips found hers and nothing else mattered. For those four days Sam Carter and Jack O'Neill didn't leave his house. The spent the days in bed simply enjoying each others company. When the last day came, Sam went to her house, got her dress blues and headed back to Jack's. He was in the shower when she came in, she joined him and they spent their last moment as lovers together. At 1000 hours Sam and Jack arrived at the SGC, checking in, they walked down the halls, through the doors to face their fate, together.


End file.
